


bunnies

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Figurative and Literal, Fluff, Gen, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Luffy finds a furry little friend.Writer's Month Prompt #10.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Nico Robin
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been backdated & reposted from a one shot compilation.

“Luffy, what’s that in your hands?”

Luffy’s head jerked up to look at Robin, his eyes wide as he held his hands closed to his chest. “Nothing.”

“It doesn’t _look_ like nothing,” Robin said, a slight smile on her face. “What is there to be so secretive about?”

Luffy frowned. “Well… well I’m afraid if you see, you’re gonna make me put him back!”

Robin blinked. _Him?_ “Luffy, what did you take?”

Luffy sighed and looked around them. It was just the two of them on the deck, as everyone else had gone to rest before they took off again. _“Fiiiiiine,”_ Luffy said, and slowly opened his hands to show what he’d been holding.

Curled up in the palm of his hand was a little baby bunny, hiding its face and shaking like a leaf.

“Luffy… why did you think taking a land animal onto a ship would be a good idea?”

“Wh— Chopper’s a land animal!” Luffy defended.

“Chopper is also a _person_ capable of agreeing to come along with us,” Robin said with a chuckle. “You need to let the bunny live in its natural habitat.”

“But he was all alone!” Luffy said. “What if I put him back and some… giant bird swoops down and gobbles him up?”

Robin sighed, looking between her captain and the small furry creature in his hand. “Alright,” she said. “How about we go back and see if we can find someone who will take care of him?”

Luffy grinned, and held the bunny close to his chest once again before he ran off back towards the island.


End file.
